Some convertible pants include pant legs that can be completely removed. With the lower pant portions removed, the pants have short legs. While such convertible pants can easily be converted from pants to shorts, the conversion from shorts to pants can be time-consuming and inconvenient, because the wearer must align the ends of one or more attachment devices to fasten the two pieces of garments together. Moreover, once the lower pant portions are removed, there is often no convenient way to store and carry them. Also, a wearer may need to remove boots or other footwear to put on or take off the lower pant portions.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2010/0281601 discloses a pair of convertible pants which comprises releasable seams that extend from the hem end of the leg to below knee length. Leg attachment devices are provided on a lower portion of each leg, and respective upper garment attachment devices are provided above an upper end of the releasable seams. The garment is converted from long pants to shorts by opening the releasable seams and folding a lower portion of each leg to extend beside an upper portion of the garment. The lower legs can be folded to be either on the outside or the inside of the garment. To convert the pants into shorts by folding the lower legs to be on the inside of the garment (or vice versa), the wearer must do so by removing the pants altogether, which can be undesirable. While the wearer may choose to convert the pants into shorts by folding the lower legs to be on the outside of the garment, some wearers may find this to be unattractive.
DE 102004014655 describes a pair of pants having pant legs that are adjustable in length. The pants comprise a zipper that runs circumferentially around the leg. When the zipper is fully open, the pants are in their long leg configuration. To convert from a long leg configuration to a short leg configuration, the wearer must align the ends of the zipper and a section of the pant leg will be folded and secured inside the pants. The shorter the short leg configuration, the longer the section of the pants that are to be folded and secured inside the pants. Accordingly, these pants can be undesirably uncomfortable if the short leg configuration is the length of a pair of conventional shorts.
Despite the variety of convertible pants available, there remains a need for attractive and comfortable convertible pants that can be converted from shorts to long pants quickly and easily, preferably by using only one hand.